<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interest by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562713">Interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know, Is this sad?, Lowkey a vent, M/M, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some musings of Yesod</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My interest in you is foreign to me.</p><p>Logically, it is unfounded in reason. Rather, it can be considered a betrayal of the heart and mind.</p><p>Perhaps it finds its origin in change. Stoic behavior once shared became shattered by my own design. </p><p>With feelings unbidden we separated, yet here we are again. You too have fallen victim to the comforts of expression, albeit ever so slightly. </p><p>It is truly unfortunate, the excitement that your subtle expressions bring me, with truthful emotions prevalent only on your most painfully sober days.</p><p>I suppose it's easier to appreciate something infrequent.</p><p>Although your passion (or lack thereof) remains unchanged, your willingness to accept others has somewhat improved.</p><p>I wonder what caused you to be like this, being more open to others and yourself, not selfishly hiding behind your choice of vice.</p><p>Selfishly, I wonder if it was me.</p><p>Regardless of reason, you are more open, much more than before. </p><p>I could never properly tell you how grateful I am for that.</p><p>Moreover, the infrequent excitement in your eyes is unparalleled by any other.</p><p>I choose not to think about what you have to do to yourself to let it be seen.</p><p>It has been said that a person's eyes act as a mirror of their soul. By the same principle I cannot begin to describe the feeling of being able to see the light of joy slowly enter your eyes again.</p><p>Albeit rare, it only continues to pique my interest and curiosity in you.</p><p>I recall a time when they used to be so dull, unwavering in their monotony. </p><p>Now, you let yourself be comforted in your slight expression-a fact that I choose to find comfort in, myself.</p><p>Each time you allow for your true feelings to slip through, I seem to be pulled ever closer.</p><p>My interests ultimately seem to know no depths. What was once a simple task of hiding my feelings has grown into something far less manageable.</p><p>Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if you noticed. If you realized the interests that have left me burning with unspent passion. My mind can't help but drift towards wondering what would happen if you felt similarly.</p><p>Unfortunately, you seem to have gotten no better at observation.</p><p>Although I suppose that it is for the best, all things considered.</p><p>Even the simple acknowledgement of my emotions has been dangerous-worryingly so. I would much rather spend my every waking moment suppressing how I felt than deal with a reality where either of us were to be hurt by such unnecessary emotions.</p><p>I would no longer be able to live with myself, if this hell we've found ourselves in can even be considered "living".</p><p>Regardless of our purpose, I must force this part of myself to remain hidden. For our mutual benefit or otherwise.</p><p>So I shall remain captured in my interest towards you, motionless to any and all forces except inaction.</p><p>Such a pity, unless this interest is felt in tandem-although towards that I have my doubts.</p><p>I may only hope that you should find the will to overcome your obliviousness one day. That you stop your efforts towards leaving this place through artificial means. That our environment becomes safe enough for me to dare to love you.</p><p>Until then, I remain stuck, binded by seemingly hopeless interest. </p><p>The red strings of love have morphed into iron ribbons, chaining me down into the depths of my emotionless facade.</p><p>I wish I could curse this interest of mine, but I simply cannot.</p><p>Since only time will tell if my interests are unfounded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>